


The Love Of A Princess

by Damien_Kova



Category: Fire Emblem Series
Genre: F/F, Kissing, Sibling Incest, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 17:22:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20764109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: Camilla and Corrin get back to Camilla’s room, sharing some kisses before cuddling together.





	The Love Of A Princess

**Author's Note:**

> Another early 2018 Patreon Exclusive that had to be taken down but that I'm not posting publicly.

Camilla couldn’t help but smile as she dragged her little sister, Corrin, into her bedroom, gently biting her lower lip as she could see a faint blush on the other princess’s cheeks. “Are you nervous, Corrin? This isn’t the first time you’ve been in your big sister’s room, you know.~” The purple-haired woman closed the door behind her as her white-haired sister stumbled backward onto the massive round bed, locking the door and keeping her eyes locked on the other woman’s. “Or maybe you’re stuck on this being the first time you’ve been in your wife’s room?~”  
  
Corrin pouted quietly as she crossed her arms over her chest, turning her head to face away from her sister and wife. “Do you have to tease me even now, Camilla…? It’s not like I want to keep being nervous and shy…” The white-haired princess whined as she could hear her lover’s heels clicking on the floor with each step that she took closer to the bed, closing her eyes and feeling her heart beginning to race.   
  
“I’m sorry, Corrin… I didn’t mean to make you upset.” The purple-eyed princess sat down on the bed beside her younger sibling and gently grabbed her hand, sighing softly before placing a gentle and loving kiss on the other girl’s cheek. “What if we start off slow? Just a kiss.” Camilla was doing her best to fight her nature to tease and be extra playful around Corrin, but it was to make her little sister and her lover more comfortable with this new change between the two from sisters to wives. Luckily, she was able to see the favorite girl in her world nod to her offer, a bright smile coming to her lips as a result. Without hesitation, but keeping things slow enough to not be considered chaotic, the purple-haired princess leaned in and gently pressed her lips against her wife’s.

Corrin’s heart skipped a beat as she felt her older sibling’s lips connect with her own, the whole world around her beginning to vanish as a result. The other princess’s lips were incredibly soft against her own, making her blush worse but her heart slow down a bit. Slowly wrapping her arms around Camilla’s neck, the white-haired princess pulled her in closer, taking charge in pace and deepening the kiss between the two. Even though it only lasted a moment before the kiss was broken, the red-eyed girl was able to feel better about the situation, her nerves ramping back up when she opened her eyes and was able to see an excited gaze coming from the other girl. “Camilla, We never went to the hot springs you know… I told you that I’d go with you when I agreed to marry you, but we didn’t go…”  
  
“We can worry about that later, my dear Corrin. For now, I just want you to be happy and feel comfortable with me again.” Camilla smiled as she slowly pulled back from her younger sister, sneaking out of her arms and looking into her beautiful red eyes. “Remember how much you’d cuddle up to me before we got married?” The purple-haired woman ran her left hand through her lover’s hair, smiling as she could see her wedding band shimmer in the light of their room. “It was always so cute and sweet to have my precious Corrin doting for my attention.~”

Of course, the comment caused Corrin to blush, but a soft smile also came to the younger girl’s lips as she looked up at her big sister. “W-Well, you’re so soft and you always smell so nice… How can I not want to cuddle up to you?” The white-haired princess smiled and leaned down until she was flat on her back, looking up and seeing her bed sister straddle her lap. The sight of Camilla sitting in her lap with her hair down and a bright smile on her face, it was one that the red-eyed girl could fall in love with over and over and over again no matter how many times she would see it. “Hey, Camilla…? What should we do now? I’d love to just sit here and be with you for awhile…”  
  
“Well, then what’s stopping us from doing that?” The older sibling giggled as she leaned down and captured her younger’s lips in a loving and endearing kiss, a smile on both of their lips as one kiss lead to another. However, Camilla slowly pulled away after the second kiss, her purple hair falling to either side of her head and covering the princess’s view of the room around them, leaving them to just see each other and smile. “We can have our fun another time. If my princess wants to just cuddle, then that’s what she’s going to get.~”   
  
Corrin couldn't help but giggle at the princess' comment, her smile growing as she pulled Camilla down on top of her. “I love you, Camilla… While I used to grow up hating how pushy you were about being around me, I’m more than happy to be able to call you my wife.” The white-haired girl chuckled as she saw her older sister blush at her comment, happy to have been able to turn the tables on her for once. “Awe. Is that a blush I see on your face?~”   
  
“Sh-Shut up!” Camilla pouted quietly as she plopped herself down beside her little sister, smiling and whining as she wrapped her arms around Corrin, pulling the girl in close. The purple-haired princess kept her wife’s back to her chest, leaning forward just enough to place a soft and slightly shy kiss on the other girl’s cheek. “I love you too, Corrin… I always will love you.”   
  
“Good. Because I’ll always want my wife by my side. Through everything life can throw at us…” Corrin rolled over in place and smiled as she planted a soft kiss on her wife’s lips, running a hand through the woman’s long purple hair in the process.


End file.
